


young and beautiful

by diortaeil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, model!jaehyn, photographer!johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diortaeil/pseuds/diortaeil
Summary: jaehyun is drowning and johnny gives him air.





	young and beautiful

jaehyun was alone. nothing but a soul who didn´t belong, dressed in fancy suits and a glass of champagne in his hand.  
he longed deeply for something to fill his empty chest. but what more could a man who already have everything want?  
just something to feel alive for once.  
white wine, fancy parties and one night stands didn´t fill him up anymore.

sure, it was fun in the beginning. when the fame was new and the money was fresh.  
but working day and night, fucking models and constantly drinking got tiring.  
jaehyun had traveled the world already at age 23. he had seen and experienced it all.  
he was disgusted with himself. his skin was crawling and he felt so dirty and he wanted to disappear and cry out his lugns. but he didn´t. he popped two sleeping pills and went to bed. when did his life become this shitty? he didn´t know. he had turned to snorting random powders and drinking himself black-out drunk as fast as he had the chance. it was insane. his body was dying with him. 

four months, five months, six months. time was distorted. jaehyun knew that his birthday had passed but otherwise he didn´t know if it was summer or winter. he almost never thought about anything besides how much he was rotting and dying inside. 

he was scheduled for a photoshoot. what he didn´t expect was a tall man with slightly tanner skin than jaehyuns wearing round glasses and a simple silk button-up standing with a big camera in his hand. he looked so different from jaehyun that it almost intrigued him. he had a very memorable face.  
"im johnny", jaehyun noticed the lisp and they shook hands. johnny´s grip was firm.  
"jaehyun", he almost stuttered. something about the other mans presence made him flustered.

a few shots were taken. "i think you look pretty", johnny simply said. jaehyun blushed and mumbled a shy thank you. johnny smiled, like he knew he had the power to make the otherwise bratty and cold jaehyun melt.

jaehyun didn´t spend the night alone in his penthouse. he was in a small apartment, nothing like his own luxurious place. he felt small and overpowered and submissive and overwhelmed, all at once. tears filled up his eyes.  
"more johnny, i want more." he begged.  
"what was that?" johnny chuckled condescending and teasing.  
"touch me harder." jaehyun whimpered and supressed a moan.  
johnny left bruises and painted hickeys like an artwork on jaehyun´s body. it was thrilling, really. 

 

it became a routine. them fucking each night when jaehyun wasn´t out of the city and when johnny was free. it was never nothing else. no dates, no sweet words. yet jaehyun was falling in love. or was it love?was it euphoria? he didn´t know.  
all he knew was that he finally, after so long, felt something. raw emotions.  
no one was like johnny. not a single person.  
jaehyun worshipped every part of the older man. you could say it was one-sided and what not but he felt alive, so alive each time johnny was around. 

but there was this one thing that constantly wandered in jaehyun´s mind; would johnny stay even when jaehyun was no longer young and beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> this was very short and very shitty but it ´s a drabble. anyway follow my ig @diortaeil


End file.
